


A Winter's Evening

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Love, Romance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard escapes from an Alliance function into a cold winter's evening and Samantha follows. Heat ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishbone76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone76/gifts).



> Written for The wonderful Fishbone76 as a thank you for making me some gorgeous Shega renders! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this! :)

* * *

 

Shepard shivered as she slipped from the party and escaped onto the darkness of the balcony, closing the door firmly behind her to shut out the dull roar of voices. She turned and took a few steps, her high heels clicking on the marble tiles, and then came to a stop, her breath freezing in small white puffs in front of her face as she saw one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen; it was snowing.

The snowflakes were falling in lazy circles; dancing and swirling around each other like tiny white ballerinas. They fell slowly, passing gracefully through the garden floodlights outside of Alliance HQ, apparently unbothered that they were going to disrupt the first official celebration since the end of the Reaper War. The tiny flakes had already covered every inch of Vancouver visible in the moonlight in a fine layer of powdery white snow, and the carefully shaped topiary bushes in the garden below would no doubt be frost bitten and dead by morning.

She shivered and huddled into herself as she stepped the rest of the way out to the railing, jumping every time one of the tiny flakes landed on her exposed skin. It wasn’t often she wore a dress, let alone a strapless sexy number like this, but Samantha had talked her into it, and neither of them had thought about snow when they’d left the Citadel earlier that evening for Vancouver.

In retrospect, they probably should have since it was late autumn here.

“Jane?”

Shepard turned as she heard the familiar lilt of her partner’s voice and saw Sam step out from the warmth of the party and onto the chilly balcony. Her brown hair was slicked back in an artfully tussled style, and her makeup was smoky and seductive in a way that she could only envy. Unlike Shepard, who had escaped out here with only her dress, a glass of champagne, and her wits, Sam had had the sense to bring a wrap with her, and she huddled into it against the cold air.

“Are you mad?” her girlfriend asked. “Coming out here in this weather!”

Jane grinned and twirled in the snow, spinning in her high heels and pretending the icy cold bite of the snow had no effect on her. “Better this than staying in there with all those stuffed suits for another minute.” She downed the rest of her champagne and set it on the edge of the railing, then opened her arms and motioned Sam towards her. “But if you’re cold, I can hold you.”

Sam rolled her eyes, but a small smile danced across her lips. “Something tells me you’re the one who’s cold and this is all an elaborate plot to get my wrap.”

“You injure me!” Jane feigned hurt, clutching an invisible wound on her heart as she stepped towards her lover. “I’d never do any such-“

She sprang forward without warning, catching Sam to her in one hand and pulling the wrap away with the other. Her girlfriend shrieked with laughter and cold, flailing as she was pulled against Jane’s freezing cold body and her warm wrap was snatched away.

“Oh my God! You’re so cold! Get off me!” Her British accent was even more pronounced as she laughed and pushed at Jane, her attempts to get loose clearly half-hearted. “Your skin is like ice!”

“I know!” Jane grinned and used the wrap to trap Sam against her, snugly wrapping it around her smaller body and hauling her close. “And you’re _so_ warm! In fact,” she kissed her neck as she spoke, nipping lightly at the skin, “have I told you,” another kiss, another love bite, “how hot you look tonight?”

Sam wobbled in her grasp, melting against her as she gave in. “Oh _Jane_ … .”

Shepard dipped her tongue into the hollow of her throat, and then sucked lightly on her pulse point, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure Sam was making. Her hands slid around to cup her ass, fingernails scratching slightly over the expensive fabric, driving more sounds of need from her lover’s throat. And finally, when she could wait no more, she raised her head and gave into the temptation to kiss Sam; drinking in the warmth of her lips.

The icy cold snow was forgotten and the world narrowed down to just them. Jane’s hands went adventuring down Sam’s silk clad body, following the curve of her breasts, the diminutive dip of her waist, and the feminine swell of her hips. She moaned lightly into the kiss and slid her tongue against Sam’s as another fire started to burn deep within her core.

She _wanted_ her.

Jane wanted nothing more than to kneel before Sam on this cold marble balcony in the freezing cold and slip under her dress. She wanted to discover what kind of lingerie her girlfriend was wearing. She wanted to slide her panties down and she wanted to pleasure her – right here and now – without any of these stuffed shirts knowing about it. She wanted to user her tongue and fingers to explore her most intimate of places, to be gentle and slow, delicate and careful … and to make Sam _howl_ with pleasure.

The thought brought a wicked flush to Jane’s face, but before she could do anything about it there was the sound of voices, the swell of party noise, and she stepped back smoothly as other people joined them on the balcony; oblivious to what they were interrupting. The snow continued to fall, the chill returning to the air as the spell was broken.

 _Dammit_ , she thought in frustration; she’d been so close to acting out her fantasy.

Sam caught her hand. “How about we get out of here?” she asked quickly, tightening the pressure in a subtly sexual way. “I _love_ seeing that look in your eyes and I’m rather keen to see what you were thinking about.”

Jane raised an eyebrow and let Sam tug her back towards the party and an exit route. “Well,” she said as a smile began to creep across her face, “if you insist on leaving, I’d never stop you. But,” Jane pulled up short and paused at the door that led back inside the party. “You did drop your wrap back there.” She gestured over her shoulder at the wrap that lay abandoned on the ground.

“To hell with it.” Sam grinned and opened the doors to drag her through. “All I care about right now is _you_!”

 

_The End_


End file.
